Nove ragioni per andare avanti
by Megnove
Summary: Ho letto certi fumetti in cui si distrugge il mondo perché è diventato brutto, non ci piace più... ho scritto questa serie di drabble diversa dal solito per reazione. In fondo, non sono i cattivi di solito che non pensano alle ragioni per andare avanti?
1. Chapter 1

_Ogni diecimila anni… dev'essere emesso il giudizio.  
Questo mondo è un esperimento, e così tutte le creature in esso. Quando un esperimento riesce, è un successo. Quando fallisce, lo si termina.  
Perciò ogni volta è scelta e interrogata una particolare creatura. Se quella creatura ha una ragione valida per cui il mondo debba andare avanti, andrà avanti. Altrimenti sarà distrutto, e si ricomincerà da capo. Con un altro mondo migliore. Io emetto il giudizio, ed è insindacabile.  
Ma questa volta c'è un gruppo di creature le cui menti sono come una… molto bene, vi ascolto. Quali sono le vostre ragioni?_


	2. 001

La vita… per me è misteriosa. Non ho vere esperienze, se non per interposta persona o in battaglia. Molte mie conoscenze sono astratte. E molti dati sull'umanità sono catastrofici. Sembra che voglia autodistruggersi coscientemente, che sia stupida ed egoista al punto che sarebbe meglio sparisse. In quasi ogni scenario razionale non c'è speranza. E io mi fido della ragione.  
Ma mi fido anche dei miei compagni… e della loro forza di volontà. Ho imparato che la ragione non può prevedere tutto. Io che non ho vissuto dovrei augurarmi la fine? Preferisco aver coraggio con loro. È la cosa più logica.


	3. 002

Ho passato tutta l'adolescenza a combattere. Contro o al fianco di disgraziati a cui importava solo di se stessi. Nessuno pensava a te, nessuno ti regalava mai niente. Non è troppo diverso da quello che faccio ora. Spesso pesto dei mostri assassini solo per poi farmi scacciare da chi ho salvato. Oppure devo fermare stupide guerre in cui tutti cercano solo di massacrarsi a vicenda per avere ciò che vogliono. E non gli importa di chi cade per strada.  
Sì, è vero. E allora? Dovrei cancellare tutto solo perché non mi piace? Se facessi così non sarei meglio di loro.


	4. 003

Ci sono tante persone che fanno del male ai propri simili. E a cui piace farlo… per quanto una parte di me continui a non concepirlo.  
Per ognuna di esse, ce ne sono mille che non hanno fatto nulla di male. Bambini, mamme, vecchietti che vivono e amano ogni giorno, cercano di essere felici, aiutano sinceramente gli altri…  
Quando qualcuno deve morire? Quando minaccia altre vite? Quando ha ucciso o ferito qualcuno che ti era caro? Quando ti ha pestato un piede? A volte siamo costretti a fare scelte dolorose. Ma non crediamo mai… di avere il diritto di uccidere.


	5. 004

Siamo dei distruttori. Non sappiamo tenerci nulla di bello senza sporcarlo, rovinarlo, infrangerlo. Forse è nella nostra natura. Siamo nati sbagliati.  
Guerre, rifiuti, violenza, dominio. Sono esistiti fin dalle origini dell'uomo, esisteranno sempre. Non possiamo goderci nulla senza desiderare di rubarlo, di toglierlo ad altri, di esserne i soli padroni. Sappiamo pensare solo a noi stessi. E non è certo così che potremo guarire il nostro mondo. Forse è giusto che l'uomo scompaia, perché non è in grado di salvarsi: è troppo egoista. Non merita di salvarsi.  
Allora perché continuo? Perché sono ancora qui?  
È ovvio. Perché spero di sbagliarmi.


	6. 005

Una volta ho combattuto contro una creatura che ho riconosciuto come lo spirito della terra. Era infuriato. Profanato. Non sopportava più tutto ciò che gli uomini gli avevano fatto. Aveva preso una forma fisica per ripristinare l'equilibrio, salvarsi distruggendoli. Potevo capirlo.  
Ma non potevo lasciarlo fare. Forse sarebbe stata la cosa più giusta per il pianeta, ma non per me. Non potevo accettarlo. Mi sono opposto. L'ho fermato, ho distrutto la sua forma. È stato difficile per me. L'ho fatto con dolore, chiedendo perdono. Ma… anche se incarnava la terra intera… non aveva diritto di giudicare l'uomo. Nessuno ce l'ha.


	7. 006

Siamo tutti esseri umani, fatti allo stesso modo. Respiriamo la stessa aria, mangiamo lo stesso pane. Tutti proviamo l'allegria, il dolore fisico, la fame. E allo stesso modo anche le altre creature di questa terra sentono la gioia e il dolore come noi. È vero, ogni essere vivente mangia altre cose vive per sopravvivere. Gli animali mangiano le piante, noi gli animali. E a volte alcuni animali mangiano noi. Questo significa che ognuno dipende dall'altro. E dobbiamo ringraziare le creature che ci fanno vivere.  
Ma sapendo che tutti soffrono come noi… come si può pensare di spegnere una vita inutilmente?


	8. 007

Cosa posso dire io delle persone? Sono stato tantissime persone diverse. Suona un po' scontato dire che ognuna è unica. Però non lo capisci veramente finché non entri nei loro panni.  
Certo, è unico anche ogni cavolo colto per cena. E ogni pollo arrosto. E ogni fiore del prato. A questo punto è come se fosse tutto uguale. E d'altra parte, quando sei stanco di sciocchezze e cattiverie le persone ti sembrano tutte uguali e vorresti mollare tutto.  
Però sono sempre uniche. È questo il punto. Sembrano una massa quando si comportano male. Sono uniche e preziose quando sono buone.


	9. 008

In miliardi di anni, tantissime specie sono vissute e scomparse. Non sono così presuntuoso da credere che l'uomo sia un punto d'arrivo. Ma quantomeno… voglio crederlo un importante punto di passaggio.  
Sì, altera il suo ambiente. Altri esseri in passato l'hanno fatto. Poi sono morti e ci hanno lasciato il posto. Ma a differenza loro… noi possiamo renderci conto delle nostre azioni. E se vogliamo, cambiare.  
Quand'ero guardiacaccia, non avrei mai permesso ai bracconieri di sterminare i leoni per far salire il numero delle gazzelle.  
Tutto è collegato. Distruggere una specie per salvare le altre è idiota quanto il contrario.


	10. 009

Nessuno distruggerà l'umanità. Credo che nemmeno l'umanità possa distruggere se stessa, anche provandoci con tutte le sue forze. E c'è chi ci prova.  
Ma ci saranno sempre coloro che troveranno in sé le forze per sopravvivere. Che si uniranno e resisteranno insieme. Che faranno appello a quanto c'è di buono nei loro cuori, per non diventare bestie. Non so se sia volontà divina… la voce della natura… o solo una volontà innata nell'uomo di vivere, crescere, amare… ma so che c'è qualcosa di prezioso in noi, di vero, profondo, luminoso, che è indistruttibile. Io l'ho visto. E per questo combatto.


	11. Epilogo

–Benissimo, ora parla. Chi sei? Perché ti sei nascosto nelle nostre menti?  
_Come?… Vi siete accorti di me?… Bene, come ho detto, il giudizio…_  
–Ogni diecimila anni. E tu sei l'incaricato di emetterlo.  
_Esatto. E sarete felici di sapere che avete salvato il vostro mondo._  
–Fino alla prossima volta.  
_Sì._  
–Allora sparisci prima che ti distruggiamo.  
_Cosa?… Sapete che rappresento…_  
–Tu rappresenti un giudice che noi non riconosciamo.  
–Sei indigesto.  
–E fai pure battute scontate, amico.  
–Nessuno può permettersi di giudicare l'uomo. Neanche un dio.  
–Vattene. Non tornare sul nostro mondo. Vivrà nonostante tutto. Noi lo difenderemo. Anche da te.


End file.
